From Toddler to Lover
by galiophy
Summary: Kouno,Mikoto,and Shihoudani select new princess for the year,Matsuoka and Izumi.One of them are opposite of the other,but can they make it together?High school supposed to be fun,right?MatsuokaXIzumi.SPOILER for Princess Princess PLUS
1. new school, new tradition

Disclaimer: Mikiyo Tsuda'sensei. Else, I'll put more of fan service.

Warning: I'm not a native, error are expected but I'll appreciate if you would tell me which needed correction. This also taken from manga, Princess Princess PLUS, sequel of Princess Princess, where the new princess is Matsuoka Kiriya and Izumi Tomoe.

A/n: Is there anyone who know Arisada's princess partner who went aboard? And return to Arisada's side to be the ex-President of Student Council's slave. He has eye glasses too and that charming princess smile.

So far, I haven't read any fanfic about this new princess in this section, well, if there already is, then spare me. It'll be my honor to start my first fanfic for Princess Princess section with this lovely pair.

Now, please enjoy the story…

* * *

=_=

* * *

Matsuoka didn't know what to expect when he received official letter from student council. The school not even start yet and he has to come for something so ambiguous. The letter congratulation him at first, that he has qualification over all of the candidate to participate in school's annual program and asked about his presence in mentioned time, place and date.

He was hesitated at first because the letter was suspicious, except that it has president council's stamp, as well as headmaster's stamp, and all that made it clear that the letter is legal.

"Besides, if you could make a good relation with those in strategic position, you'll have more friends. It'll help you later when all ways is impossible," said Makito, his big brother whose got his current job from his senior.

So, there he was, in front of the school building, alone. Until someone call him.

"Hey, you are Matsuoka Kiriya, right?"

When he turned his face, there stood two beautiful creatures. One with blonde hair, shoulder length, wearing the same uniform as him. The other one has blue hair, with the same clothes. Were the two had not wearing the all boy school uniform, Matsuoka sure that he would mistaken them as girl.

"Uhm, yes.." the dark haired boy said answer reluctantly.

"Great!" said the blunette happily, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, we can begin early," said the blonde, "Come on. We won't let Miko'chin waiting alone, aren't we?"

"Right. I'm enough with his whining about not being able to spent vacation with Megumi."

Matsuoka just listened and answer necessary sometimes as the three of them entered the building.

O_O

Izumi can't stop the forming of upward curve in his lips when he read the letter down. The letter said that he was needed, and will participate in annual tradition of the all boy school. He will work in a team, their senior will gave him the detail in mentioned date, time, and place.

The school haven't even start yet and he has this good chance to make friends with soon to be seniors and teammate. He knew it sounds selfish and irrational but he wanted to see them as soon as possible. He's tired to stay at home alone. At least his new activity hopefully would make him less lonely.

So, when the time come, he fitted in front of the mirror many times before went to school. He was so eager that he came thirty minutes earlier than designated time.

Izumi took this chance to wander around the school's entrance, wished that he will meet someone he could talk to.

"Good morning," said a voice behind him.

Izumi pivoted to see a boy, well because they wear the same uniform, with red hair which almost pink.

"Morning," he return the greeting with full smile toward the pinknette.

"You supposed to be the candidate, right?" ask the cute boy.

"Yes, I received the letter."

"I'm Mikoto Yutaka, nice to meet you."

"I'm Izumi Tomoe, nice to meet you too," Izumi bowed his head.

"Well, what about we wait the rest at student council room first?" without waiting for Izumi's reply, Mikoto walked down the corridor where all of them will done with this talk.

O_O

Izumi sat across Mikoto who seemed restless. His senior had a cute face, it seemed that they similar in more than one way. They talk about nothing in particular until they hear chatter from supposed to be empty hallway.

The brunette freshman wait in anticipate as the door slide to reveal more beautiful person. Izumi knew that the three of them share the same prettiness but this one person in particular, the bespectacled with short raven hair looked so different. He didn't know what make the boy so different than the others but he liked him the most.

"Sit there, Matsuoka," the blunette gesture that boy to sit beside him.

Izumi couldn't stop stare as the boy smiling at him, not only with his lips, his eyes also filled with sparkling smile. He know better to give the same sweetness as he watched the raven haired boy sit next to him.

"Welcome to Fujimori gakuen, Matsuoka'kun, Izumi'kun. In my farthest right is Mikoto Yutaka, this one is Kouno Tohru, and me, Shihoudani Yujiro," the blond boy said with smile.

"We are ex-princess."

"Princess?" both Matsuoka and Izumi a bit unsure about what they heard.

"Yes, Princess. There is tradition in this school. You know that we boys filled with energy, so in order to keep everything under control, we need something to prevent the boys from turn wild and out of control.

This tradition meant to keep the beast from going wild, we choose boys to cross dressing. These boys, which called 'Princess' will do the smiles, encourage the boys when needed and other tasks.

Princess work will last for a whole year, which is why we were here to ask you to fill the position. Three of us had choose you amongst others because we believe that you capable to handle this task."

"Of course you will not work for free. There are advantages you only can get as Princess…" the pinknette added less enthusiastic compared to Kouno and Shihoudani.

Well, that was unexpected-Izumi thought. Not only he was about to do seemed to be holy task, but he'll do it together with the boy who sat next to him. The whole plan sounds appealing, he thought that his upcoming years in this all boy school has a brighter future than he had imagine it at first.

"That's why, we want you to be 'Princess'," Shihoudani gave him that sweet smiles again.

"You agree, aren't you?" Kouno tried his best to pursue the brunette.

"Ng…about 'advantage' we mentioned earlier…you'll get much of it," Mikoto added hesitantly as usual.

"Even though without that special treat, I'm willing to do it. Because I feel honored to be chosen as one."

Shihoudani gave a short 'Oh'.

"Then, from now on, do your best as 'Princess'."

"Sure, I will," Izumi answered with full blown smile, pure happiness.

* * *

=_=

* * *

I hope you like it. It's rather difficult to put five peoples in the scene together without being picky for my fave character, and to gave them the same chance to appear. But I'll do my best to pull the best of Matsuoka and Izumi to you all…

Well, reviews are welcome… XD


	2. new tradition, new princess

Disclaimer: Mikiyo Tsuda'sensei, I only own this fanfic.

Warning: there maybe spoiler, maybe not. And since I'm not an English native, grammar and spelling error are expected. I hope it didn't make you lost track with the story line. And, this chapter will be long…

a/n : Thank you for reading and review. I appreciate it and I hope you'll like this chapter also. In this fic, there will be my original character too.

For now, just please enjoy the story…

* * *

=_= =_= '-_-' =_= =_=

* * *

It was a few days after the first time Izumi met the ex-princess. And today, he will learn to be a perfect princess. So, he hum as he climb off the staircase and walked toward the foyer. In the front door, his driver already waiting for him with a modest Mercy E-20.

"You seem happier, Young Master," comment his personal driver from the front seat.

The brunette boy smiled sheepishly, "Really? Well, I am."

Of course, why wouldn't he be happy if he was about to meet his senior and that boy, Matsuoka, again. They all seemed like a good person, besides it's not like he has other thing to do.

_Well, you seem liking the possibility to spend more time with that cutie boy, Izumi. But, who will not around beautiful __**ladies**_?

-_-

"Eh…We were not in the same class…" Izumi thought after he read the class separation.

There are so much students around them, either new and seniors. Even with so much people, Izumi could easily spot the raven haired teen he began so fond of. Matsuoka was there, speaking with his friends.

From far away, Izumi knew that Matsuoka was cute since the first time they met each other and in that instant he want to befriended with him. He wanted to be Matsuoka's best friend. Too bad that they not in the same class, which mean he will less often seeing the other princess.

"Izumi," someone called him. Izumi turned to see the ex-princess with blue hair.

"Kouno'senpai, good morning," Izumi politely greeted him.

"Mornin'. Have you see which class were you in?"

"Uhm," Izumi nodded, "D-class."

"Oh, that's surprising. Me and Yujiro was in that class before. Don't tell me that Matsuoka was in that class too," he asked curiosly.

"No, he was in A-class," Izumi said matter of factly, "I wished that we were in same class."

Kouno beamed at him, he didn't think that the new princess was pouting already though not in the same way as Mikoto did. It's easier if they were in the same class so that their schedule didn't clash often. Besides, being in the same boat, they could support each other more effectively.

Or so Kouno hope.

"Well, you still could see him after class for princess work and in dormitory. Both of you will share P-room, anyway."

Izumi just smile, he didn't know yet what P-room is. So, he just waving his hands when the Blunette excuse himself.

_Well, don't put your hope to high, Kouno. Because each people has their own problem._

-_-

All of the new students gather in the hall, waiting for the welcome ceremonies over. The headmaster as per usual, gave a long speech about how he glad for given chance to lead them to brighter future by choosing this school and other necessary formalities.

After that, it was president of student council turns. From his place, Izumi only saw a green haired boy which far from his imagination of president of student council of all school boy. He thought that the president will be more manly and muscular, at least not a teen with girl look.

"Ehm, maybe new students haven't know about '_princess_' in our school…"

Well, everything might happen. He didn't thought that he was selected to be 'princess' at all. It just normal that the other students confused as well.

"Princess? What the?" asked one of the newbie.

"This year, the ones that was chosen as the _princess_ were Izumi Tomoe and Matsuoka Kiriya…"

"Izumi, what does he mean by that?"

Izumi laugh nervously at his new classmate, "Well, I don't know much about it either."

Well, he didn't lying about that. It is true that he knew he was chosen to cosplaying as a girl and it will help to maintain the peace at school. But other than that… he not sure what the _princess_ do exactly.

-_-

"WRONG!" the three of ex-princess beam at the newbie, startling them.

"You must feel that you're an almighty queen."

"An Idol," Kouno added

"As if you're the most important person ever," Mikoto said with the same level of seriousness.

"Like this.." and they gave the example.

Makoto amazed at how his senior could change into someone else in a bat of eyelashes. They smiled prettily despite the fact that they already that pretty, with flowers and confetti spread in the background. For a moment, he almost forgets that they are boys.

"I want to try too," his brunette companion tried to mimicry the senior but Izumi just able to put a flower in the background.

"Let me try too," Matsuoka pulled his best smile, resulting a little star with dim light in the background.

"No, your smiles are less powerful. Put more flowers and stars in the background!" said the _ex-princess_ sternly.

After an hour or so…

"Ugh…my cheeks hurting for smiling too much…" Izumi massages his aching mouth.

"Yeah, It hurt," Matsuoka, the raven haired rookie never thought that cheeks cramp was possible before. But now, everything seems possible here, being princess and all.

"Don't you think it's enough for today, Hime'tachi?" said someone before the door sliding to reveal another teen. He has a sandy white hair upon the tanned skin.

"Asahina," called Mikoto who drew attention from the other teen.

"You know him?" asked Kouno suspiciously because Mikoto knew this eccentric boy.

"He's my classmate," he explained shortly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to make some report about the _new princess_," Asahina entered the room and closed the door behind.

"And why would you do that?" Shihoudani asked sharply. He didn't like any idea about outsider interfering with his duty.

"You mean why should I do that?" the boy asked with a wink at Shihoudani,"First, let me introduce myself."

Asahina then bowed, one hand at his heart while the other at empty space beside him, "I'm the new chief of photography club and also member of school's newspaper, Asahina Kyoya."

Asahina suddenly turned his sharp gaze at the blonde that sat in the farthest side of sofa and smiled at the said blond with adoration.

"And my sole reason to join the clubs is to be able to stay near you, Princess."

If Shihoudani seemed dislike the tan boy before, now he actually hates him.

"I think that you are mistaken, Asahina. I'm no longer _princess_, this sweet Matsuoka and Izumi will take the place," Shihoudani insisted, a vein popped up in his forehead already.

Kouno feel sorry for his dear friend but find the scene somewhat funny.

"You will be forever a princess in my heart," Asahina said unwavering with his sparkling smile before suddenly turned to the rest of the newbie, "I'm looking forward to take your picture and write about you, Princess. Oh my, I just barely appear and it's already this late."

Asahina then open one of the window, "I want to spend more times with you, Hime'tachi but duty came first. See you later!" then off he jumps from the room and landed with soft thud.

"Is he always like this, Mikoto?" asked Kouno to his pink haired friend.

Mikoto shake his head, "I don't know. I rarely seen him outside the class, but in the class, he is not like that."

"Well, as long as he didn't interrupt with _princess_ work, I don't mind," Shihoudani said with his gritted teeth.

"Did you know that your face said otherwise?" ask Kouno amused.

The blond ex-_princess_ tried to calm himself when Izumi's hair caught his attention. The brunette's hair looked silky and touchable. For someone who greatly took care of his beautiful hair, Shihoudani became curious.

"Izumi, what shampoo do you use?"

"Eh? Just shampoo available at house… If I'm not mistaken, it was Mom's fave, made in France," said the Brunette bewilderment which causing Shihoudani feel defeated by a simple 'made in France'.

"Oh, your family was the owner of that famous 'Izumi' monetary companion, right? No wonder your shampoo was so expensive."

Matsuoka who was silent since the arrival of that eccentric photographer suddenly turned his head toward his Brunette partner.

"Ah! Is the tap at your bath tub was lion head shaped like in hotel's bath tub?"

"N..No, it's not…" Izumi got quite hard time to answer their senior's curiosity.

They asked so much question all at once, the more the raven haired teen hear them, the more he became speechless. It was obvious that Izumi came from really reach family. So, why didn't he notice that before? Suddenly, he felt insecure.

"Nn.. What about you, Matsuoka?" Izumi asked as he tried to be friendly with his partner.

"Eh?" Matsuoka asked back, didn't know how to reply properly after Izumi tried to change the topic.

It was when Shihoudani realize something was wrong with the bespectacled boy. He grabbed Matsuoka's head to examine it closely.

"Matsuoka!! Where did you cut your hair?! It's so messy!!"

Should he said it? He didn't want to say it but… he must say it actually.

"I cut it by myself to save the money," he said it matter-of-factly.

"WHA..?!"

"Listen…After you became _princess_, cut your hair at salon. This is an order!" Shihoudani said rather menacingly which Matsuoka replied with a meek 'yes'.

"You used hair care set, right?"

"..no… I used 2 in 1 shampoo.."

"NO! You must use the shampoo and conditioner separately! And before sleep, you must use hair conditioning! AH! You dried your hair using hair dryer, right?"

"..no.. I let it dry naturally…"

"Idiots!! It will damaging your hair! Dried it carefully before you go sleep! Ok, It's decided, I'll help you to take care of your hair and skin so that you can become great _princess_."

Matsuoka smiled at that. He was so grateful that his senior was kind enough to teach him. Or that his partner, Izumi, was another kind partner. But, he didn't know whether he could, he would to make friend with the rich kid or not. Knowing that they come from different background is possible that Izumi probably just try to be civil for the sake of their duty.

_That's it_, Matsuoka decided,_ I will try not to get in his way so that he will not disturb me or otherwise._

_Phew Princesses, The beginning of new semester supposed to be exciting, was it not? Why don't you take it easy, Kiriya'kun?_

-_-

"Matsuoka… Matsuoka, wait up!" Izumi ran to catch up with the shorter teen.

Now that the princess's lesson was over, both of them were free to go home. Izumi wanted to spend more time with Matsuoka and he already come up with several places to go for the rest of their afternoon.

"Wanna go somewhere so that we can talk? Since now, we work together, right? Therefore, I want to know more about you," said the brunette with enthusiasm.

"Sorry, I don't have time to play. I must go home immediately," Matsuoka refuse him politely.

"Ah…" Izumi didn't think that his offer would be rejected. Usually, his friends agree for whatever he suggested.

"Ne, what's the matter that you must go home so soon?" Izumi asked but gain no response from the other princess. "If you have time, can I go to your house? If you were busy today, can I go tomorrow?"

"Izumi and I aren't that close that you want to visit my house, right?!" yell the bespectacled boy.

"That's why I want to go there so that we can become closer!!" Izumi yelled back.

Matsuoka became silent, he didn't voicing anything out though it was clear in his face that he didn't want Izumi to come to his house. In other hand, Izumi really really want them to become closer, as much as they can.

"Whatever!! I won't be nice if you come!!" Matsuoka yelled at him before dashing out.

Izumi didn't know what's wrong with Matsuoka. It confused him because the boy seemed fine this morning. He didn't remember doing mistakes but Matsuoka seemed like avoiding him this afternoon.

How could they become close if Matsuoka keeps pushing him away? How could he become Matsuoka's best friend if the said boy hate him?

Izumi shakes his head to clear him mind. He knew that nothing gonna be right if he keep thinking negative.

_That's it _, Izumi thought. He will bet everything on his luck. Whatever might happen later, Izumi would do his best. He won't turned down that easily.

With that new resolution, Izumi leaves the school.

_It's a good thing that you are passionate about things that you like, Tomoe. To be honest with your own feeling is another important thing which people often forget._

* * *

=_= -_- =_=

* * *

Whoa, this chapter took longer than I expected it to be. Well, take this as my apologies because my snail pace at uploading chapter for a new fic. So, yes, this is my first Princess Princess fanfic. And I'm not make excuse of myself because I need time to adapt with the characters, I've test in next week, I have three other fanfic to write, I just came back from a trip in a far away island recently, or because I spent most of my said trip in bed –I was so sick that I sleep whole week in hotel while my family have fun out there-.

So, see you in next chappie!


	3. new princess, new lesson

a/n: sorry it took years to write chp3. I want to stick with the manga version but it made me down somehow… So, I doubt that people still reading this fic. Anyway, I want to finish everything that I started. That, and this is originally two chapters and a half, but they were too short so I decided to put them together.

Warning: un-beta-ed. Un-revised.

Please enjoy…

^,^

TING TONG!

Matsuoka opened the door to find Izumi standing there, "Good evening, Matsuoka," the brunette greeted him eagerly.

"Izumi, what….?!"

"Kiriya? Who is that? A guest?" asked someone from inside the small apartment, a guy with shoulder length hair and a little girl.

"Nii'chan!" Matsuoka surprised that his brother and sister saw them.

But the oldest one ignores him, "Oh, that uniform. Could you be Kiriya's friend? Lets in."

"Ah, yes! Sorry for intruding," Izumi gladly entering the place without listen Kiriya's protest.

"I'm Makito, Kiriya's big brother. And this is Kaede…" the man introducing himself and girl with two pony tail that clung onto him.

"I'm Izumi Tomoe. Ah, this is a little gift from me," Izumi handed a small box which he to Makito who accept it with the equal politeness.

"Ah, that's so nice of you. Let's eat it together after the dinner. You like to eat dinner with us, don't you?" Makito smiled at the smaller boy. It was so rare for his little brother to bring his friend home. Though he knew that Kiriya has been harsh with himself, he wanted his lil bro to enjoy the life sometimes.

"Eh, May I?!" Izumi was so excited. He didn't think that everything turned out so well so far. He thought that he'll leave after handed the gift.

"Why, of course. It's the time for dinner already. But, there's nothing special with the food," again, Makito said knowing of Izumi's status just by the look.

"It's okay. Let me call home first," the brunette then excuse himself.

"Nii'chan, he isn't my friend! We just get the same assignment!" Kiriya snapped, he didn't want his brother make a fool of himself in front of this rich guy. Or more, he didn't want to give the brunette rich kid reason to mock his family. So, why couldn't his brother understand..?

"My, My, Doesn't it mean you can be closer from now on?" Makito asked with another warm smile which not warming Kiriya's heart at all. If anything, it only fuel the fire of his disliking toward the brunette.

Kiriya then decided to restrain himself. He didn't want to make both his brother and sister feeling bad because his own emotion though he doesn't know what part of his saying that the brunette didn't understand. He stated quite clearly that he hated him, right? So he kept silent during the supper, with _great_ effort.

_Everyone only listen what they want to hear and denied what they do not. That what makes them so human, isn't it?_

"I'm going first. I leave the rest for you, Kiri," the oldest Matsuoka, Makito, was ready to leave the house. He had to go, otherwise he would be late or get less customer. And it's a big no… "Ah, Izumi, I'm sorry that we can't treat you better."

The brunette surprised, "Eh?! This is enough, really." It was so rare for him to eat dinner together like this. Even though they weren't his own family, strangely Izumi felt at ease as if they were his own. If only he could stay longer and visit more often…

Izumi and Kiriya stayed for a while in the door way.

"But, why he work at night? Hey, Matsuoka'kun, what's your big brother's job actually?" Izumi asked without care in the world. He is truly curious at this humble family Kiriya born in.

"He's a host," Kiriya answered tensely. It's easier to just snap..

"Eh…? Makito nii'san is a host?!" Izumi truly surprised. This is his fist time seeing the actual ones… He always thought that the job kinda awesome, entertaining people while keeping perfect front for whole work-hour. Now that he thinks about it, their job as Princess demand the same things too..

"Kaede, wash the dishes first," Kiriya shouted inside the small apartment which answered with a loud 'Yeeesss'.

"Ah, let me help," the shouting startled him a bit. But even Izumi knew enough about manner, he's been imposing so it should be good to help a little with cleaning dishes.

Izumi was turning and about to help Kaede when his bag shoved at him with a loud smack, "This your bag.. Now go home and Never go back again!"

Izumi shocked and stupefied for a while. He knew that Kiriya seemed displeased seeing him, but not this seething…

"You're a rich guy, have parent, but envy my family? DON'T BE A FOOL!"

The brunette panicked, Kiriya had misunderstand him, "But I'm truly envy you…" Why would he lie to dear friend?

"As for my brother!" the bespectacled teen didn't listen, he won't listen. Izumi was making fun of his family and he couldn't accept it just as he won't take pity from anyone else. "Host is a 'night life business' and it's not kind of good job. He has no other choice to raise us, he even give up on his study. But people didn't think so…"

"I didn't mean to… I.. I just…"

"So," Kiriya had spitting him with disgust, "I'll working as princess. But I have no intention to get close to you in my private life." He said with finality before closed the door in front of Izumi's face, leaving the brunette to pick up his shattered heart alone..

He had messed up so badly this time..

Izumi had not thinking that it would turn out like this. Of course, he was readying himself with many things but Matsuoka's rejection wasn't one of them. At least, not this bad.

* * *

"Welcome home, Young Master," greeted the family butler.

"Tanaka," the young boy greeted back.

"How was your club?" he followed the brunette through the grand abode of Izumi.

"It's okay. Oh, yeah, did Father approve?" the teen turned at him, his eyes a pair of beautiful amber looked sharp and intense.

"Well, it's easier to monitor if you stay in this house than in dormitory," the man said matter of factly. He glanced at his young master and noticed how the teen's shoulders slump pitifully, and his gaze dimmed.

"I know… just.. the club kinda busy and I think it would be easier to discuss with others if I stay there too.."

"Harder didn't mean impossible, Young Master. Master already calling the security service to arrange the matter. They will begin tomorrow, but we still need your presence to supervise the security in your room," the man assured his young charge. He prided in himself to understand the boy so it's only natural in him to catch the hesitation in the teen. "Is there something else bothering you, Young Master?"

He still looked unsure for a second, "Well, it's just…" Izumi continue with his mumbling for a bit before looked up at the butler. If there is someone he could trust, it's the old man. "Is there anyway we work on this without the other student knowing? "

"Consider it done, Young Master," the man bowing slightly. He frowned a bit when the teen still have those dark aura around him. He was full of spirit when proposing about the same system this morning.

"Is something happen, Young Master?" the family butler a bit concerned, the boy sounds ecstatic when he called before dinner. It's unusual for the teen looking tired and sad.

"I… upset a friend of mine," he start slowly as if still in the middle of thinking. "I think I'm imposing him too much," Izumi gave the old man a small smile.

The man silently following him inside the house. Though he knew Izumi won't mind it, he won't speak his opinion without being asked.

"I'll bring chamomile tea to your room then," so, he would do his best to assist the lonely young master.

"Thank you, Tanaka," the old butler hear the faint voice before the door to his room closed.

* * *

Heavy cloud still hanging low around Izumi as he came to school that day. He was ecstatic to see the Matsuoka boy, but not so anymore knowing that Matsuoka thought differently of him. He didn't know what's wrong with him, surely if he knew what's wrong then he could try to repair the crack between them. For once, he didn't know the 'whys' so he couldn't do anything about it.

He just hoped that the rest of their work will be more enjoyable. Though as he glance at the raven haired Matsuoka, the boy still giving him cold shoulder, so it won't happen anytime soon.

"Okay, now we'll learn about walking," as usual, Shihoudani was the one giving example first. He was most stern about the whole princess charade than the other three. Though Kouno demand the best effort at doing everything including making yourself pretty. "First, about standing. Princess must stand in great manner. There are two type, like a model and number-eight type. In number eight type, instead of parting you toes, you joined your toes and separate your heel. This will make you look cute."

At this, Mikoto posing himself, complete with the hand gesture, placed over each other in front his thigh.

"While to make you look like lady, you put your feet in front of the other, just like the model did," Kouno added while posing it himself, shoulder pulled a bit behind to show off their breast or their lacking of.

"Yeah, I suggest Izumi doing the number eight. Eventhough you have the body, your overall appearance didn't show sexiness," Shihoudani pointed sharply, gaining a squeak from the intended boy.

Kouno gave a thinking look about him before nodding and putting his personal advice. "I thought so too. Matsuoka can pull the sexy look better," he glance at the only raven haired boy in the room where all eyes focused on.

Unused to the attention, the boy only gave a vague meek nod without really knowing what they were agreed on.

They said that theory is easier than done and Matsuoka wondered who were insane enough to invest one in the first place. As it was the feeling, having your feet clasped and chained down by torture device named high heels. Moreso walking in them. Surely it feels longer than ten minutes since they engaged in this walking lesson.

Izumi pressed all his need to whine. Matsuoka not once squeaking, hobbling though he was from one side to other side of the room. He just wished that they didn't suppose to walk longer as he felt the beginning of welts in his toes. Besides, he was tall enough so he could cheat off of wearing them? Izumi was about to say his mind when he looked at the serious face of Matsuoka. The boy dislike him enough and Izumi didn't want to add more reason to further them apart.

The wandering mind causing the blond princess in training slipped and hastily reached out his hand so he won't fall face first. It happen that he grabbed Matsuoka's elbow, startled, he quickly released his hold.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

"It's fine. Be more careful," Matsuoka replied just as coldly.

It didn't hurt less the second time Matsuoka ignoring him.

Meanwhile, they were unaware off the knowing look shared between the senior princess.

* * *

"Okay, spill," demand the blond haired princess. His stance leave no chance of escape nor Izumi expecting any since he was dealing with one of the most straight forward also known for his fierce beauty, Shihoudani.

"I will, if only I have clue as to…" Izumi tried. He'd never noticed before that the ceiling was this interesting shade of grey.

"Cut the farce, Izumi. We've known for a while that you and Matsuoka didn't get along well," Kouno interrupted. "We might as well fix it here, Princess business only dealt behind closed doors. It won't do good to any of us if other students noticed. In a really bad case, both of you will be relieved of Princess duties and Matsuoka will lost every pocket money he could earn while being a princess."

The last sentence washed every last ounce hesitation left. As selfish as it sound, he will lose any opportunity to get closer to Matsuoka. So he told them his feeling, that he only want to be Matsuoka's best friend, all with defeated and resigned voice.

"But he can't be suddenly rejecting you without reason. Did you remember when he was become uncivil?" always the cool headed one, Kouno asked carefully. If the princess in training were this delicate, he'd rather not upsetting him more.

Izumi tried to remember the first time Matsuoka really hurt him, it was that night when he visited their apartment. But again, there was also time that Matsuoka didn't want him to visit at all. He didn't really know, perhaps Matsuoka had rejected him way back then but his optimist self refused to take it as rejection, more as Matsuoka needs further persuasion. Or… he didn't really know really.

"I think it was when he asked me to come to his house but I secretly followed him. his family welcomed me except him and I think that he misunderstand me so he kicked me out of his apartment," Izumi wrapped it in the simplest version of his without leaving important detail as how it hurt him deeply. Still to this day.

The three ex-princess tried to masked his sympathy and winces. Kouno and Shihoudani have the slightest idea what it was about but never thought that it was that bad.

"That's harsh but you're a strong one to handle it, Izumi," Mikoto pat sorrows away from the younger student's shoulder.

After taking a long sigh, Kouno gave his friend a long suffering look. "Mikoto wouldn't understand. You were coddled by your family much like Izumi does."

Mikoto was about to protest but with a glare from Shihoudani, his comeback died before leaving past his mouth. He pouted instead.

"I know that it didn't justify Matsuoka's action either but in this case it was partially your fault too, Izumi," Kouno continued as if he wasn't about to be interrupted.

"Matsuoka clearly living a harsh life, so entering this Princess business is a one large step to independence. He probably felt insecure that you'd ridicule him after knowing about his family."

"But I would never!" Izumi perked up hastily. Shocked even when someone only suggesting the idea.

"Of course you would never," Shihoudani tried to placate the blond boy, "but he finds it hard to believe since you've come from wealthy family and he was raised to be suspicious with everything."

The boy deflated instantly as if every doors to win Matsuoka over were closed, left him stranded in place or pouncing until he broke the door's hinge or lock. Whatever comes first.

"Don't push him too far too soon," Kouno gave the boy an encouraging smile. He felt a bit guilty after sprouting facts and made the usually happy boy has that crestfallen face. Even though that's needed once in a while. "Give him time to realize that your intention is sincere and he will not hesitate to be your best mate."

Izumi quickly regain happy aura around him again, all daisies and rainbows, which relieved the other ex-princess. Happy princess equals happy students, which equals increasing in school reputation, and good resume for further necessity. Even though he didn't know, should write it off as participating in student's moral support for a year or blatantly told that he had successfully training the new princess.

"Why are you so intent on being Matsuoka's best friend? Working together will eventually makes two of you become closer anyway. Besides, we don't obligated to best friend-ing each other," Mikoto asked out of the blue. God bless his curiosity and his sometimes obliviousness.

"Yeah, says the boy who got himself girlfriend and not telling us a bit about it," Kouno jabbing with his trademark smirk.

"Of course! I'm ashamed enough parading around in girl clothes," Makoto replied indignantly with blush dusting his cheeks. Just remembering that his girlfriend actually caught him and persuade to kiss in it was embarrassing enough.

"Yeah. Wonder what his mother in law will says if she ever got a picture of you," taunt Shihoudani before cackling menacingly, joined by Kouno.

Izumi glad of the distraction bit but once the banter between their senior died and their focus returned to him, he answered in his no-nonsense word. "Of course because he is cute and actually quite sweet. I often saw him laughing with his classmate and want to make him laugh like that too," he didn't know where the pang in his heart came from, he felt sad but can't help curving up his mouth because he really likes Matsuoka's smile. "Always hanging with him and to be the one he could depend on…" he added with much lower voice as if unconsciously sharing the thought that supposed to be only for him.

The boy trailed some more with softer voice that hard to listen to before lost in his thinking once again. Shihoudani and Kouno didn't need to hear the rest to share horrified look which thankfully unknown to the other two occupant of the room.

"Okay then, Izumi. You must be busy, thanks for today and we want your cooperation as well tomorrow," the blond ex-princess hastily retreating followed by his fellow ex-princess.

On the hallway, Mikoto's cell phone gave off. He quickly opened it and after a few clicking he turned toward the two with smile plastered on his face. "Crap! I haven't finished my history essay. Catch up with you guys later!" he dashed off without waiting the other two's response.

"That guy can't lie to save his live," Kouno shakes his head regretfully.

Beside him, Shihoudani nodding. "And cheap lie too but we have pressing matter here, Kouno."

"Right. That poor Matsuoka didn't realize what he'll dealing. It was a good thing that Izumi hasn't realize it yet too," Kouno frowned his eyebrow.

"Don't ever mention it! We'd better to let the sleeping tiger asleep, let's deal with it when it actually happens."

* * *

The raven haired princess in training just finished washing his face when he saw his reflection in the mirror. His face didn't change much at all since entering high school therefore he fail to see what makes him chosen as princess. A few years ago he might feel insulted with the offer but since their father left them to keep up with everything.

He didn't realize that it will turn out to be so complicated, deeper than being pretty and wearing girl's clothes. He never meant to hurt that Izumi guy but even a few of his close but not really close friend slighted him when they found out about his family. Besides, he didn't have time to play around like other kids his age.

He felt guilty now after a few exchange of word with the seniors that even though they have similar trouble they didn't let it get in the way of being a princess. Thinking like that, he seemed so selfish. He was mused when his senior making analog about Izumi as a toddler that have yet to know the harsh reality therefore needing his hand to guide him through grey and black of the world. That as the adult in their relationship, he should be patient and giving as much time as Izumi needed.

Drying his face with available towel, Matsuoka resolved to be nicer to the blond and begin to mend their friendship tomorrow. With a contented sigh, the raven haired teen climb in his bed and shuffling around to find the most comfortable position. The only thing he didn't understand about their discussion was why he should be careful at training Izumi. He couldn't understand what danger may occur since Izumi was only human just like himself.

Imagining himself as lion tamer like someone in circus does, Matsuoka closed his eyed with small smile tugging at his lips.

_Some secrets are better left untold as some things better remain hidden._

* * *

Matsuoka braced himself before lightly knocking on Izumi's door. Before even lowering his hand, the door opened and soon Izumi's confused and cautious face appeared behind the door.

"It's me," Matsuoka begin awkwardly, he felt so anxious that he can't meet the other teen's eyes. What would happen if Izumi won't understand, now that he think about it, he was quite rude."I want to talk if you don't mind?"

"Sure," answer the blond haired teen, smile so wide that Matsuoka instantly was at ease.

Entering the other's room, it vastly different from what he imagined. There was no mini home theater, or walk in closet or anything really. It looked like his room or any other student room, unmade bed, stationery in table with few selected books.

"Uh, I'm sorry for being rude the other day. I can't explain it but you just make me feel uncomfortable…" Matsuoka said without stalling, knowing he won't have the same courage later. Better to put everything in open so they can get over it quickly.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't consider your feeling much, I kept pushing to be always around you. But that's because we rarely talk to each other beside things concerning Princess and I really want to be your friend, Matsuoka," Izumi was watching the other boy from behind his bangs, half afraid that being too straight forward might scare Matsuoka away again.

The raven haired boy nodded with a wince in his face, "Well, we were both guilty so, we're okay, now?"

"Only if you want too," Izumi was a bit worried with Matsuoka's wince. "I don't want me or you to feel obligated." As much as he wants to be his friend, he would never like it if Matsuoka rather not befriend him.

"I think we're okay now. Just don't expect too much from me, okay?" Matsuoka asked with a teasing smile that brought just as brilliant a smile on Izumi's face.

"Same here," replied the blond.

_We may say that we want the same thing but we can't lie that our feeling may want a bit differently of that same thing._


End file.
